


Now Spare Him

by johndave_princess



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cutting, Eye Gouging, M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4503957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johndave_princess/pseuds/johndave_princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave and his family had been running very low on money. Rose was very sick and they couldn't pay for any procedures. Dave had been doing some work on the dark web, but an opportunity came up. It did have some consequences, but good money.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now Spare Him

I sighed, looking at John with no protection over my eyes. The dark haired boy was quietly letting tears stream down his face. Every time he did let out one sob, I glared my piercing red eyes. My eyes were the only thing visible from my white and red skii mask, though.

In a corner of the white, hospital like room, there was a computer and a light showing the video camera was activated. The screen was glaring back the video, and a chat box at the other side. Nothing was said, but it showed the number of people visiting the link.

13.

Just enough. 

In the opposite corner, John Egbert was slowly being lowered by rope onto a big pointy triangle. The customer did ask for more.... medieval torture. It took quite awhile to research, collect, and get ready for this session, but it did pay way more. In another side of the quite spacious room, an assortment of even more torture devices were arrayed. 

I waited for this "carcinoGenesis" to appear, but part of me wanted him to show late. He did pay already, so I could call it all off. But there was no way that my family and I wouldn't be dead in a week. I have no idea how he knew about John, but I had to do it. My family was so poor, we were already living on the streets and, and.... Rose was so sick. This was the only way. My eyes burned slightly, but I tried to keep it in.

The computer beeped, which made me sigh and walk over. The guy who payed me to do this to my best friend, my love. I gulped and read his words. 

"START"

I breathed in and walked over to John, my palms sweating. He was already on the tip of the pyramid and more tears were streaming down his face. I took a deep breath and whispered into his ear, "John, I'm sorry. I have to do this for Rose. I always have loved you."

John looked back at me, his blue eyes widened. I pulled a makeshift lever and the ropes dropped more, shoving the point further up his anus, causing him to shriek in pain. I could see irritation spread around his hole. I looked back over to my computer, looking for more instructions.

"KISS HIM."

I glared back at John and pulled my mask so only my mouth could show and mashed my lips against John's. He was either moaning or sobbing into his mouth. I could feel his resistance against the ropes I had him tied to. 

I pulled back to see that his shaft was getting harder, from the kiss and pyramid. I looked back again for my director.

"TAKE HIM OFF. BEAT HIM."

I tugged down on my mask and got a whip from the pile of devices. I went back to John and pulled the rope so he would rise back up again. I was silently relieved to see that there was no blood dripping. 

John looked back, relief in his eyes as well. I pushed the metal pyramid out of the way with some force. Only then did he notice my whip and he started to struggle through the ropes. Once I pushed the device away, I faced John. I rolled the ropes so that his feet were touching the ground and his hands were still raised high in the air. His erection was getting harder, about half way there.

His body was stretched and primed for the whip. I lashed the first one out a bit soft, but the second one was harder. I continued until I reached seven then looked back at the computer. 

"STOP. SLICE HIS LEGS."

I threw the whip down, and looked over to the pile again. I grabbed a sharp knife and approached John again. His stomach was blazing red, his face full of snot, tears, and drool.

I looked over to the computer one last time to see one more request.

"CARVE YOURSELF INTO HIM."

I placed one hand on his left thigh, which he was trying to wriggle away, but I held firmly enough. I started with a circle outline and some rectangles to place around it. I then carved in the rectangles, making John screech and wriggle around. I kept doing this to the circle, where John was screaming too much where he probably would of passed out. I waited for him to recover, as much as I didn't want him to experience any of this horror. 

Once the mark was finished, I ran a finger on the scars, blood oozing freely. I lifted my mask once more. At the center of it all, I softly kissed the wound. 

I got back up, clenching the knife in my hand. The computer spelled out more words.

"GOUGE OUT HIS LEFT EYE."

My heart started to pound as I looked at my knife and at John. I didn't think he could see the screen, since he was without glasses. I clenched the knife harder, ready to do the deed.

I caressed his face and ran my knife around the frame of his face. I also ran a finger over John's erection, which was fully hard. He shuddered, and whimpered. My mask was lifted with my free hand so my lips could escape. I licked the edge of his lips, making him moan slightly. As soon as my tongue plunged into his mouth, my knife jabbed into his eye. He screamed into my mouth. I just calmly rubbed my finger over his dick, trying to calm him down. I stabbed one more time, resulting in another scream. I sucked hard on his lips, my tongue licking the walls of his mouth.

I pulled away both of my hands and my lips. The once beautiful eye was in pieces, and he was bleeding badly from it. I think I knew what was next, so I looked back at the computer. 

"SPARE HIM."

He logged out. My eyes widened and I raced to the computer, shutting it down. I then ran over to John, untying his ropes. His bleeding could've been worse, but his eye actually wasn't bleeding as much I thought it was.

So I rushed him to the hospital. On our way there, he spoke. "I won't tell them what you did. You did it for Rose."

I gripped the steering wheel as he spoke on, "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry i wrote this in an hour its 12 am rn


End file.
